Forgotten
by RainbowTroller
Summary: Cassie receives comfort from the last person she would have expected after her grandmother is admitted to the hospital. One-shot.


Cassie found herself just gazing absently out of the window where she was leaning forward on her hands at the dining room table. She had just come home from several hours at the hospital since her grandmother had just been admitted that day.

Jane had been acting oddly for quite a while, but Cassie had brushed it off and tried to think little of it. After all, Jane was a very powerful witch with her own secret life and that much had been proven time and again. Cassie had no idea what was going on, but she also wasn't entirely sure that she actually wanted to know. She and her grandmother weren't exactly the closest in their relationship.

But then, Jane started acting as though she, Cassie, was Amelia. She seemed to wholeheartedly believe that she wasn't addressing her granddaughter, but her actual daughter. The whole experience made Cassie feel sick and tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. It had taken a hell of an effort, but Cassie managed to convince her that they needed to get to the hospital. Though Jane had been unconvinced, she finally relented although she spent the car ride affectionately muttering about how overly-concerned her 'daughter' was.

The doctors overwhelmed her with questions and bombarded her with words and explanations that she couldn't begin to comprehend. Did Jane have changes in her memory that led to disruptions in her every day life? Had Jane been showing signs of trouble when attempting routine and familiar tasks at home or during her down time? Did Jane seem to be having trouble planning or with problem-solving? Did Jane seem to be confused about where she was or what the time or date was? Had Jane been having difficulty reading or not recognize herself in the mirror? Had Jane developed sudden problems when speaking or writing? Had Jane taken to repeating herself a lot without realizing it? Had Jane been exhibiting poor judgement? Had Jane become more withdrawn? Had there been noticeable changes in Jane's mood and personality?

They asked all of these questions and more without offering any sort of real reason for why her grandmother thought that she was Amelia. Why was her recognition of the name 'Cassie' decreasing slowly but surely? The rage, concern and confusion must have made an appearance across her face because one nurse took mercy on her and led her from the room. The questions had been about the warning signs of Alzheimer's.

When visiting hours were over, she was sent back home. That was how she had ended up at home, alone with nothing but her thoughts. She hadn't called to tell anyone because, really, her connection to the Circle members was still rather superficial.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked. You never know who might come in." The sarcastic chiding startled her and she was on her feet before she fully realized who was there.

Faye Chamberlain.

"What do you want?" She snapped harshly.

Faye looked a bit taken aback. Then her red eyes obviously gave away the fact that she was upset and a flicker of something like uncertainty flashed a crossed her face every so briefly.

"Touchy today, aren't we, Cassie?" This was delivered softer, with less of an edge than her voice usually had. Faye didn't wait for an invitation to sit and Cassie didn't extend one. The witch who had seemed so aloof and unsettling during their first encounters.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie kept herself calmer, refraining from another outburst.

All that she received for an answer was an noncommittal shrug. A moment of easy silence. With Diana, she felt that she had to say something. Anything really. Diana just felt like that sort of person. The talkative kind, not that there was anything wrong with that. But, with Faye, she could just lapse into the quiet without feeling uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

When Cassie told after a brief moment of hesitation, Faye didn't offer condolences. She didn't say that she was sorry or what a horrible thing that must have been to deal with. She didn't offer sympathies or other vague expressions of comfort. None of those things were a very Faye thing to do. Faye just remained quiet and so did Cassie.

Then Faye reached out and intertwined their fingers. Cassie didn't resist


End file.
